


Arm Wrestling

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavroche challenges Enjolras to an arm wrestling match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quick note, the reason I put m/m is for Enjolras and Grantaire at the very end. Not Gavroche. He's 12. Alright, that's it. Have fun with the story!

“Enjolras!” Gavroche came running up to him and grabbed his arm. “I want to arm wrestle you again.”

“Are you sure?” Enjolras smiled down at the kid. “Haven’t I won the last three times?”

“Yea, but you won’t this time. Come on!” He led him to a table and sat down, eager to fight his leader once again. Enjolras sighed and did the same, holding out his hand. Gavroche quickly took it and grinned. He had complete confidence that he could win this, even though he was only a child.

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Yep!” Gavroche nodded. 

“Alright. One. Two. Three. Go.” Enjolras pushed against the kids arm, and for being so small he had quite a bit of force. He smiled, slowly letting his arm get pushed back down onto the table. Everyone pretty much knew that he let Gavroche win, and they all thought it was very sweet for him to do that. It boosted the kids ego pretty high whenever he 'won’. 

At last, Enjolras’ hand hit the table. Gavroche let go and threw his hands up in the air out of joy.

“I told you I would win this one, didn’t I?”

“You most certainly did. Good job Gavroche.” He stood up and pat his back. “How you do it is a mystery to me.” 

“Do you think anyone saw it? I like having witnesses to your defeat.”

“I bet Courfeyrac did.”

“I’m gonna go ask him.” Gavroche ran over to go find Courf, asking him if he had just seen him win. “Courfeyrac!” He smiled. “Did you see what just happened?”

“I did Gavroche, that was impressive!” 

“Either Enjolras is super weak, or I’m too strong.” 

“Then how come he beats you sometimes?” Courfeyrac asked.

“I let him win!” Gavroche lied. “Usually.”

 

Grantaire leaned on Enjolras’ shoulder. Part of him was half asleep, part of him was a bit tipsy.

“Enjolras, we should go out.”

“Grantaire we already are. Please go home and rest, you’re tired and drunk off your ass.”

“I’ll go home when you do.” He closed his eyes and put an arm around E.

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” He leaned his head on Grantaire’s, and at the same time, Courfeyrac came up behind him.

“Enjolras.”

“Yes?” He asked. “What is it?”

“Thank you for letting Gavroche win.” Courfeyrac smiled. “I love seeing him so happy. Whenever he wins he just feels so proud of himself, and you know how sometimes he doesn’t feel like anything at all?” His voice was quieter now. “It’s sad to see a kid his age feel like that. But you make him so happy, so thank you.” Enjolras shook his head.

“It’s no problem Courfeyrac. You don’t have to thank me. What kind of leader would I be if I didn’t give them any confidence?” 

“An even worse one than you are now,” Grantaire teased.

“I didn’t ask you.” He gently elbowed Grantaire in the gut. “Anyway, I’m glad to do what I can for Gavroche. He’s a commendable kid.” Enjolras announced. 

“Thank you again Enjolras.” Courfeyrac nodded. “I’m very grateful have a leader like you.”


End file.
